1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) bulb, and particularly to an LED bulb providing an adjustable illumination area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light bulb has a variety of applications and is suitable for use as a ceiling light or a wall light, etc. The light bulb is generally mounted on a lamp socket. The light bulb has a fixed illumination angle and cannot be adjusted whereby the application of the light bulb is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a light bulb, particularly, an LED bulb having an adjustable illumination angle.